1. Field
The following description relates to a resonance power generator, and more particularly, to a resonance power generator that may minimize loss caused by an active element such as a radio frequency (RF) power amplifier in the resonance power generator.
2. Description of Related Art
As information technology (IT) develops, various portable electronic devices have been released and propagated. The battery performance of these portable electronic devices is an important issue. Besides portable electronic devices, home appliances may be provided with a function of wirelessly transmitting data. For the most part though, power is supplied to the home appliances through a power line.
Recently, a scheme for a wireless power transmission to wirelessly supply power is has been studied. A resonance power generator may use an active element such as a RF power amplifier, and the like, to boost power that is wirelessly transmitted through a source resonator. The active element may be power consuming. This increase in power consumption at an end of a wireless power transmitter may deteriorate power efficiency in the overall system.